


Defined By Fear

by AriesDanger24



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), Legend of Zelda: Age of Calamity, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Master Kohga has no boundaries 😂, Master Kohga wants Sooga to lighten up and have fun, Past violent abuse, So....this wasn't supposed to be more than a one shot, Sooga body image issues, Sooga finding his own answers, Sooga the deserter, bathtime with Sooga, guilt of bystander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: Pre-Calamity! Master Kohga wants Sooga to lighten up around him and finally have fun, but Sooga has too many things from his past stopping him from focusing on the present. Sooga flees the Yiga clan after a direct confession and Master Kohga begins to hunt him down to give Sooga a piece of his dang mind and to let him know what he really thinks of him.
Relationships: Master Kohga/Sooga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Aryes: I literally have no chill. I fell in love with Sooga, saw a cute fanart of this ship, spiraled into the tiny fanfiction hole of their ship, proceeded to try and write a one shot to create more content, got too into character development and ....here we are... a short but still heavy emotional story....Woof, updating every week I guess. This is my life now.**

**Warning: Mentions of past abuse, bad body image, negativity towards ones own scarred body, cursing, etc...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ**

**I warned ya, enjoy you heathens**

****

🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵

Blademasters, the Yiga Clans thickest line of defence, strong yet plentiful. There was always more in the wings simply waiting to polish their skills and gain recognition and status. As the Calamity drew nearer to fully awakening, Sooga continued to up train the Yiga Blademasters in training even faster to keep up with those who were injured by the princess’s guards. His whole body in particular hurt as he sunk into warm bath water with a wince, his hair melting till it was flat. 

With a wistful sigh, he recapped his day, how tough it had been on his body. The fights and the absolute exhaustion that came with his missions. The sight of a full and ready bath was a blessing in disguise.

It would not be surprising since only blade masters used this particular bathroom, and often he wasn’t the only one exhausted by missions. So it didn’t disturb him to dip into the bath before anyone else.

Perhaps it was tiredness that lowered his guard or the fact that he was maskless in the bathroom, but without thought, he started to hum. The water lapping at his sides whenever he adjusted even slightly was the closest to relaxing as one could be. He looked at his body with a sigh, each tendon stressed beyond normal.

He caressed the scars of his body, his eyes trailing each one, flashing back to battles of youth. 

A desperate boy from outside of Gerudo city, abandoned most likely by his parents, he was taught to steal. He had made many mistakes, his own fingers resting on his scarred wrists with a sigh. He also had his own personal failures as well, the inability to deal with the unknown constantly battled at him in his teenage mind to the point of wanting to end it all. 

Sooga leaned back against the edge of the large tub, slowly unwinding his thoughts so that he could deal with everything else he had to do tonight. The Yiga Clan depended on him as Master Kohga’s right-hand man to deal with the more detailed matters. 

That again brought up another topic that had his mind frazzled. 

Master Kohga, a man of mystery and oddities, one he respected more than any other of the Masters before him. He was clearly more lenient and his intensity rarely was focused on one of the clan members when things went wrong. A true blessing to the Yiga Clan was a man who relied on those around him. 

Someone once said that if a leader is the smartest one in the room then they are doomed from the start. 

Master Kohga was a man of many talents but even he, though he was the least modest, was the first to learn from the mistake and rebound from failure. He was always the first to listen to others and truly take into account someone else’s views before his own should it be the better option for the Yiga Clan.

That alone was what drew Sooga, who had been a simple Yiga Clan lackey before, to rise above the ranks. He knew that the current master was underestimated and while naive, was someone he would follow till death.

His fingers brushed across a lightened marking across his shoulder, patchy and jagged from an explosion used by the knight who could seal the darkness. He had taken a blow for the master and would do it over again without hesitation. 

The smell of the bath became much more intense as he focused on lathering his hair and rinsing it. The lifted water bringing the sweetened smell with it. Sooga leaned a bit back to let his hair rest along the edge, but as the cool brick touched his back, his whole body came alight. Tension rippling through his body as dulled pain filled his sides.

The Yiga general scratched his scalp and tried to focus on that instead. However, the fear that someone would enter while he was here never left his mind. His one weakness was this fear of eyes on his body.

That anxiety once it came into his head left no room for argument, he needed to get out and go back to his room to work. Work would distract him enough to forget about it.

Without a moment to lose he pulled the door open to hear the sound of pleasant humming. It was clearly Master Kohga coming.

He shut the door quickly….unsure of what he had to do. Surely the Master could not see him in such a state of vulnerability, not when he was so close to having something close to a panic attack….Sooga could not allow it. He instead rushed back into the water, he would wait until the Master passed before he would get up again.

With the Master’s humming getting closer, he could not take any chances. Some part of him almost wanted the master to see him like this, a small voice he desperately wished to snuff out of his head. The little wish that Master Kohga would find him attractive and want him the way that Sooga did.

That was another liability that he would never utter to a soul. As usual, he could ignore that one fairly easy, time had made it easier to become professional.

The sound of the door slid open, Sooga turned to see Master Kogha paused in the doorway. A pile of clothes in hand and the atmosphere strangely uneasy.

As the time of absolute silence continued, Sooga became more confused. Never had he heard the head of the Yiga Clan this quiet before. He had expected some sort of comment about relaxation, or perhaps childish anger of Sooga using the bath before the Great Master Kohga, but...neither options happened.

“Master Kohga?” 

Suddenly, the air became light-hearted again as the man-made a noise of wakefulness. “Sooga! I was wondering where you have been hiding! I expected you to be eating our big haul like the rest of us, but you snuck away to wash up before the rest of us without checking up? How rude,” the elder pouted and Sooga answered back smoothly, “Apologies Master Kohga, it will not happen again.”

The other shrugged easily and shut the door behind him to give them privacy, the Yiga clan’s ears were vast and numerous throughout the halls. “Doesn’t matter now that I have found you! Oh! Some newbie got banana mush all on my special dinner chair! Can you believe it? It’s all squishy and awful! Bananas are for eating, not for sitting. Do you have room for one more? I need to get washed up before dessert!”

Sooga froze and was unsure of what to say.

“Sir I-”

“No worries Sooga, I won’t take up all the space~!

“Please wait Master Kohga!”

The shout actually froze the leader in his place, usually, Sooga would never raise his voice to the master but even the Yiga Clan leader could hear the distress in the other, which was actually concerning. 

Sooga had layers that one must peel back to be able to see the sweetness behind his sour exterior, like a banana. Maybe that’s why he enjoyed his company so much. Why was he yelling though?

“Sooga! Are you shy~? I know it can be intimidating to bathe with the clan leader but I promise it won’t change anything between us~!”

“I would like to bathe alone, Master Kohga.”

Oh, well that certainly was a bummer. Master Kohga hummed thoughtfully, “Are you sure Sooga? There is a ton of room~! I could just slip in there and sit on the other si-”

“The pond room would work better for you Master Kohga, easy to clean your clothes so you can go back and enjoy dinner with the clan.”

A quiet overtook the room that had the Yiga leader intrigued. 

Sooga was his right-hand man BECAUSE he was a logical Yiga member. He was able to balance out the leader’s faults of jumping on a bandwagon too soon or his impulsivity blinding him to the consequences of his emotional outbursts. 

Sooga was the perfect man to lead the Yiga beside him, the other was his opposing force (of course not as fantastic as he, the great Master Kohga...but Sooga was indeed a wonderful second in command) a smart banana who could guide him to the fast facts and aim his anger at the correct target with so few words. 

This silence had Kohga instinctually humming to himself in thought. He watched the body language to figure out more, low and behold, the other seemed tense and nervous. 

“You’re shaking? Is the water cold or something? Do you bathe in cold water?” the Master uttered, and immediately Sooga admitted that was the case. Though Master Kohga himself had doubts about such a thing. He of course was so amazing for a reason, he could detect a lie like this. But what would Sooga try to hide from him?

-

Coldwater baths? Could he not think of a better answer to his question? Panic must have muddled his brain as he kept fighting to keep a normalised type of breathing pattern.

What else could he answer? Anything close to the truth would be too much embarrassment for him. To be so vulnerable and even the fact that he was so careless...Master Kohga deserved better.

“Coldwater? Why would you wash in cold water if you are shaking from it? That just seems a little odd don’cha think?”

What did that mean? Coldwater was just the same as hot water wasn’t it? Besides, that lie didn’t need to have more meaning. He was playing a game of distraction beneath his mask and started to win when he started looking at the shorter man blatantly.

His eyes kept looking at the curves of Master Kohga and the attractive confidence he carried. 

Sooga looked down at his skin and suddenly the muscle tension he had before was even worse, his shoulders aching again. That certainly distracted him from the fact that the Master was probably looking at his body with all his nasty scars.

He sunk into the tub deeper hid his body, he didn’t even notice how only his head remained above water now.

-

Master Kohga could see it, the clear lines of absolute stress across his second-in-command body. As the other sunk deeper, he couldn’t help but worry about how muscles tightened in cold water! The fact that Sooga was bunched up tighter than a bunch of bananas on the daily didn’t help either. 

What if he helped him relax? Kohga’s mind started to imagine how Sooga would act if he was actually well-rested and happy? He wanted to see it badly, how different would Soogie-bear really be?

That settled it then.

-

“I have a brilliant plan,” the words were loud and the taller of the two got a bad feeling balling in his stomach (other than butterflies). He didn’t want to burden the leader anymore.

“Dry off and get back into some clothes!” the other turning around shutting the door before crooning, “Don’t worry, I won’t peek~!”

Sooga released a heavy breath when the door shut, his anxiety crushing in on him as he started to scratch at his body. Of course, Master Kohga was only being nice to him, clearly, he needed to put on his clothes quickly so as to not upset Master Kohga’s eyes anymore. 

The Master was the pinnacle of health and body while Sooga would never match up to him...and he had accepted that his affection towards the other must dwindle to that of kinship and nothing more.

Even if he admired Master Kohga, those erratic thoughts should never abstain him from his duty which was to protect the Yiga clan and the master at all costs. 

He sighed and gently pried the door open, there stood Master Kohga, kicking his legs and doing a strange dance with a tune being hummed. At least he was acting normal, maybe the other was doing that to not draw attention to the fact that he saw his disgusting body.

Sooga’s stomach warped and he felt like he couldn’t imagine eating.

The shorter was off-tune but that didn’t matter because all the focus came back to him, the sound stopping as Master Kohga laughed. “Already done? You are quite fast?! Now follow me!” and Sooga did so without hesitation.

The walk itself was longer than expected.

They stopped at a door that Sooga knew very well.

It was Master Kohga’s door.

The shorter man opened it with no hesitation, obviously knowing where he was.

Sooga however was confused as to why Master Kohga would bring him here. Perhaps they were to discuss discreet Yiga clan matters.

He tried to stay something but then the Master faced him. His hands on his hips, “Come on in.”

Sooga could not say no. 

Without much need for introduction, the taller man walked over to his seat near the table, the one he often found himself most comfortable in for his awkward body.

The sound of poofing put him on guard as he unsheathed his swords and turned to the sound. He was expecting some sort of Yiga member to have been disguised as the master (truly the highest form of blasphemy).

Instead he saw the Master had merely used his powers to fall into his bed. 

He sheathed his swords as the other man found glee in his sudden tension. Sooga could not be mad, it was impossible when the shorter was enjoying himself.

Sooga’s could take this small second to let his eyes linger as he pleased, the way they stared at the leader’s curves and the buoyancy he possessed. The rings upon his fingers that glinted in the light, leading him to remember how hard his master worked when no one watched, how he slaved himself away into reading, while fits of anger and frustration as he failed were all the outside world knew of Master Kohga. 

The Yiga knew his strength, felt it in his character and spirit that was joyous. He was the embodiment of the Gerudo desert with his hot and cold personality and Sooga found it unconventionally attractive. He loved to be depended on, it was why his responsibilities were no chore, but rather something he did for others.

Sooga bit his lip beneath the mask as he found himself once again basking in the feeling of helplessness. As usual, thankful for the way he could hide behind a metaphorical AND physical mask.

It was nice and pleasant just to let his emotions shine, but just as quickly as they appeared, he snuffed them out. 

The taller clenched his fist in frustration, the overwhelming amount of effort it took to seem unaffected by it was suffocating, no matter how many years passed by.

-

Master Kohga watched in utter dismay as his second in command seemed fine to sit in silence.

Sooga NEVER relaxed, in fact, he probably didn’t even have a little self-loving time! What kind of leader was he to not help his second in command relax?! The man worked harder than some of the traveling merchants but even they stopped to smell the roses!

With determination, he sat up and cracked his knuckles, expecting a bit of a fight. 

“It has come to my attention that YOU Sooga, don’t know how to relax!” 

The words seemed to definitely trigger the other to look in his direction. 

“I relax just fine Master Kohga.”

Kohga growled and got right up in Sooga’s face with his pointed finger, he had had it with the other, because that was a flat-out lie. He had never seen Sooga relax and the more he began to notice the behavior, the more he felt guilty for having fun.

He shouldn’t have to feel guilty, Sooga instead should learn to let go in front of others. Trust, something Sooga lacked to see in others, now was working against him as it made him look more tired than an overnight guard at morning light. It was exhausting to even look at!

“Working is not relaxing Sooga and you work aaaall the time! When do you ever have fun? What do you do for fun, because I don’t think you know what fun even is!”

Kohga could see the tenseness return in the other when he came closer. Clearly, he knew that he was right (of course he was, someone as great as him did not make claims so easily). In fact, he was very sure that his hair tip started to glow red from his mounting anger towards the taller man’s lack of attentiveness even though this was very serious!

He hadn’t been this angry in forever and that big jerk Sooga wouldn’t even be honest with him!

“We used to be so close Soogie. WHEN DID YOU STOP TRUSTING ME?” he demanded, impulsively he poked at the other’s chest. His feet couldn’t stop stamping the ground as his anger DEMANDED to be released before his glowy beam went haywire. He crossed his arms and got up in his second-in-command space.

Apparently, this is where Sooga decided to take a stand….literally.

“Master Kohga, everything I do, I do for the Yiga Clan and for you. That is my purpose. My role is to keep you safe and to keep the Yiga in line. I can trust you and I do, BUT the option of someone failing to do an important task is unacceptable. If I fail to serve my responsibilities, then I am not useful!”

The room turned quiet as even the master could hear the unspoken words Sooga stopped himself from saying familiar words. Both men could practically hear the one who had said those words long ago. The unspoken sentence was famous.

 _Useless things will always be thrown away_

Kohga crossed his arms tensely and made a noise of disgust, daddy dearest, the previous master always ruining things even from the grave, “Dad was a rotten fruit to the core. I am the master now, NOT HIM! I am nothing like him! When have I ever said something so serious like that?” 

Sooga didn’t say anything, clearly at a loss for words, which he approved of for once, because it was his turn to tell Sooga what he thought of his second-in-command workaholic attitude.

“If you want to work hard that’s okay! In fact, that’s even better for me….BUT! You cannot work hard without taking breaks otherwise you will lose your edge Sooga! How are you gonna protect me when you barely take care of yourself or have a fun time!? Impossible! You need to lighten up and I am going to help you!” 

Without hesitation he pointed at Sooga’s chest and slid his finger downward, not missing the obvious straightening of his back. The guilt towards the taller’s situation came back and he truly felt bad for the other. How long had he taken all of the chores of the Yiga on himself and what kind of awesome master was he if his right-hand man was losing his touch?

“Starting with the fact that you are waaaay too tense! You need a massage-”

Without him able to say another word, Sooga suddenly disappeared from sight without warning. It was entirely unexpected. Master Kohga himself was speechless at the fact that Sooga of all people had left him in the middle of a sentence.

He didn’t take it personally as the leader just jumped on his bouncy bed and let out a little moan as the plush pillows cushioned his aching back.

He took it as a sign of his strength to intimidate and Sooga’s strength to endure such hardships...literally. A little laugh left him as he imagined what Sooga’s face must have looked like. Embarrassed? Maybe shocked? Perhaps even enraged? Maybe the idea of his employer wanting to pamper his employee was too much for a stand-up guy like Sooga?

🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵🌵

**Aryes: Mwhahahaa! The first chapter is done, the second chapter is almost done so expect that soon. Please leave a kudos if you enjoy it, commenting and subscribing keeps me motivated, and thank you so much for reading my chapter 1, hope they aren't OoC or anything :)**

**Peace out imma sleeps y'all~!**

**~Aryes**

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Aryes: Hello peeps, I am back you heathens back and ready to post another chapter, don't know how many I will have....I am assuming around 6ish but I hope people are still enjoying it so far! Even if I feel all over the place about it....just kinda filling the content void (though I think a Yiga matchmaking fanfic would be so funny to me😂😂😂👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻) Honestly, if anyone is reading this and is scared about writing their first fanfic, I would suggest writing what you want to read or just go BANANAS! You are just filling a content void that people will appreciate even if you think it is a major shitpost! Just go for it! I believe in you!**

**Well back to chapter 2 of this one-shot turned minor monstrosity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ or AoC (the politician or the game)**

**Warning: cursing, self doubt, body image issues, fear, shame, guilt, bystangder guilt, people ignoring space boundaries (Kohgaaaaa!) and just a lot of self confidence issues and past abuse!**

**You've been warned!**

**Peace!**

🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵

_Chapter 2_

Two weeks had passed since that little conversation happened between them.

As one might have guessed, Master Kohga acted as if their fight had never happened and to some degree, Sooga might have agreed to keep it that way.

Except he couldn’t forget what Master Kohga said.

The mere idea that his work ethic could endanger the leader’s life was unacceptable. 

Was his failure to release his tension getting in the way of his job? The thought began to fester before he knew it and that’s when he decided to do what he do best.

Sooga tested this idea through detailed self-analysis, he tried sleeping normally for a week and eating as he usually did. He grabbed the median from the data, noting the efficiency of his work and then decided to try more calming exercises, eating and drinking more, as well as trying to sleep more frequently, even if he didn’t want to.

He gathered the data from that week as well and compared.

Master Kohga had been right, Sooga had been failing him all along by not taking his own health more seriously. He clenched his hands to the point he felt numb, this frustration he felt, he could not describe how he was thinking right now. This state of mind that left him in shocked awe of his own unawareness. 

“Master can I speak with you in your quarters later this evening?”

-

The leader blinked oddly as he sat on a rock surrounded by his fellow Yiga members who were in the throes of socializing when Sooga asked him for an audience. He obviously agreed because when the general asked to talk to him it was always for a good reason.

Something in his bones led him to watch as the taller man then escaped through the open halls, not bothering to join them in dinner this evening. 

He decided to ask around when Sooga disappeared about how the General was doing on missions.

He expected to be wrong about this yucky hunch, but he was proven right when his lackeys continuously said the same thing, that Sooga had been acting strange for a while now. 

That was all Master Kohga really needed to be concerned about his friend. Which is why he cut dinner short, saying how they would be briefed tomorrow morning about things and that they were to enjoy the night off. The whoops of joy behind him caused a smile to appear.

He poofed into his room and of course, Sooga was right outside it, his shadow tall against the paper doors.

“You can open the door now~!”

Sooga appeared in the doorway.

“You ate dinner quickly,” he commented and the leader shrugged, “I was already full of bananas earlier anyway! So what's up?”

-

He didn’t know how to begin to describe what he was going to say. His body looking for support from the walls as he backed into one.

“Our conversation a few weeks ago master…” he started unsure if Master Kohga remembered. It seemed he did though as he perked up on his bed.

“Oh the one about you having a stick up your butt?”

Sooga coughed a moment at the euphemism catching him off guard and Master Kohga started to kick his legs behind him amused, “Oh Sooga you naughty banana, I didn’t mean it like that!”

Yes you did, he thought internally. The master was always using humor to avoid serious things or to lighten them up to speak about. It helped him calm himself so he thanked him for it.

“The conversation about how my lack of behavior towards self care has caused me to be less effective. You were indeed right, my lack of proper care for myself has become a bad habit. I would like to offer my apologies for not realizing it till now,” 

“Well it’s about time you started listening to me. Apology accepted as long as you start to take care of yourself more!”

“Of course Master Kohga.”

“First order of business then is to make sure you trust me and nothing says trust like a being massage buddies! Soooo get on over here Sooga, the bed is fluffy and you are going to feel awesome when I unleash my secret tension releasing techniques on you!”

What? 

Not this again. He could handle many things but this was not something he could handle right now. He needed a distraction

“Master, I need to have dinn-”

“Samantha said you already ate earlier!”

Damn it, he thought no one saw him when he ate, he specifically ate away from everyone, but of course the cook gave him away!

He could still find ways to avoid his fate…

“I also have to use the restroom.”

“I have a restroom here Sooga, just use mine!”

“I could never use your bathroom Master Kohga!”

He honestly meant that one, because that was just unprofessional on a higher level than even this situation demanded.

“I wouldn't mind~!”

“Master Kohga-”

“Sooga, I know you are trying to avoid me! But I wanna know why? Are you afraid of my powerful hands, because I promise they will be gentle on you!”

No, that wasn’t it! Why couldn’t the Master let this go.

“I am not trying to avoid you, massages are not something I enjoy.”

“Liar, everyone likes massages! You never enjoyed them because you never tried mine before! No more escaping! I demand you to sit on this bed and let me make you melt like putty in my awesome massage hands.”

There was no escape, he could not hide again like before, because for once he could tell the shorter man was VERY serious about this for some reason. The attention wasn’t something he was used to. 

With a sigh, he resigned himself to his boss’s whims and with no fanfare he sat upon the fluffy bed. It was the first time for him to sit on such a bed. His own bed was more like a hammock, preferring to not ever be far from his swords at night.The feeling of rocking always lulled him to sleep.

Right now, he was very much awake and as the leader’s hands slid from his upper back to his shoulders in a dragging manner, Sooga wondered if he would short circuit. The sensation of human touch back here wasn’t something he was used to and the sensuality of the odd quietness of the moment made it harder to breathe. 

It was awkward at first, but as those hands starting getting rougher, the taller man started to feel the effects. 

Relaxation was a slow process. He was being molded to Master Kohga’s liking, the idea of it made him slowly loosen his body. Master Kohga was obviously trying very hard and he knew by pretending to relax even a little, it would make the leader of the Yiga a happy camper.

That was his plan until Master Kohga actually started to massage lower on his back. 

Somehow, he was able to hit that point on his back that had been aching from sitting against stone for weeks.Sooga couldn’t even fathom how the smaller man did it, but he started pushing harder in all the right spots on his body. The small caressing movements before had turned into decisive tweaking and purposeful pushing against his back. 

Then a sudden stab at his spine had him keeling backward in an instant.

“Oop~! Sorry, that point makes you fall backwards!” 

Sooga couldn’t process the words. All he could think about was how his head and body was now laid up against Master Kohga’s stomach. His head resting on the man’s shoulders painfully. Sooga felt his lower half stirring and he immediately realized that he should have disappeared again.

Consequences be damned, this was a worse fate. The Yiga uniform was not helping the matter now that he was on display for Master Kohga’s eyes. Those thick hands on his shoulders holding him and his voice near his ear. 

-

The leader of the Yiga Clan was no fool, he didn’t make mistakes without purpose. 

Which is why when he poked Sogga’s spine, he wasn’t surprised as the other came crashing into him. Life was a jerk, Master Kohga knew that well, especially when he looked at Sooga. Those hot abs, muscular chest and absolute killer back muscles, all the things he wanted. 

Sure he could transform into someone like that, but it wasn’t the same.

Which is probably why he started to notice Sooga’s habit, his achille’s heel, his um….chink in Gerudo armor!

Sooga hated being the center of attention.

From the Yiga trying to celebrate a victory, to birthday parties, to performing in front of people, even on the mission preferences, Sooga avoided the spotlight.

He was fine when Master Kohga cried at a sad song and laid all over him ugly sobbing or in general when Master Kohga made Sooga his partner in comedy skits, but he never wanted to be pampered or treated like a king.  
Everyone wanted to be treated like a royal banana! Sooga was just being a great right hand man and letting him get all the glory, but an awesome boss should make sure that his crew was getting a break. 

Master Kohga was determined to make Sooga feel amazing so much so that he would thank him! Yes, that’s what he would do!

So when Sooga started to struggle, he was having none of that. Without much hesitation he crossed his legs around Soooga’s front, “Don’t try and get away again! You deserve some relaxation and I am willing to help you! Why won’t you stay still?”

“THIS ISN’T RELAXING-” The shout was sudden, scaring the great Master Kohga himself. He could hear it in his stomach, the loudness and timbre of Soooga’s voice vibrating. In all his life, he had never heard Sooga yell that loud other than to warn him of danger. 

The instant Sooga himself seemed to realize what he had done his hands went up to his mask.

“I..Master Kohga, that was...I-”

The shorter man clenched his fingers tighter around Sooga after noting how afraid his voice sounded, was he that intimidating that even SOOGA was afraid of him?

...This wasn’t what he wanted. Sure he wanted to strike fear in people’s hearts when they heard the name Yiga clan, but this wasn’t what he wanted at all.

He pulled Sooga back and hugged him from behind, noting how tense the other got. Has Sooga always been afraid of him? How had he not seen it before, what kinda big banana was he if he couldn’t figure this out?

“SOOGA! I’m a horrible leader,” oh he couldn’t stop it as he sniffled heavy. There was the sobbing, he took off his mask and threw it to the side.

“Master Kohga, that’s-”

“It’s all my fault, I made you feel unable to talk to me!”

The shorter man unlocked his arms and feet, curling inward on himself as the idea of his ‘friend’ maybe being just afraid of him all along was something heart wrenching. His heart was splitting apart!

“You are an amazing leader sir, please do not doubt that….it’s not you, it’s all my fault.”

What? What did that mean? Kohga looked up at the masked second in command who then bowed to him on the bed.

“What do you mean it’s your fault?” he asked through his hiccuped sniffling.

“I have been unprofessional!”

…

Confusion must have been clear across his face as the other looked at him and started to explain with a sigh.

“You, Master Kohga, are the Yiga Clans most valued leader. I am your second in command and yet…”

He watched Sooga’s fists curl inward.

“Yet I am not worthy to be by your side. Not the way I am now.” 

Kohga’s eyes went wide, what type of banana malarkey was Sooga spouting right now? Not worthy?

“What do you even mean? Of course you are worthy! I was the one who appointed you to be the General of Blade Masters! Are you saying I was wrong to promote you to the second big banana of the Yiga?!”

He watched the other look up, alarmed body language was all the Master could see.

“No! You are not wrong, but I have been hiding things from you….things that you did not know because I wanted to stay beside you. You are the perfect being Master Kohga and I, I am hideous compared to you and I did not want that to burden you since your kindness is-”

“WHOA WHOA, What are you even talking about? You’re testing my patience and my stress levels, just tell me what’s going on directly!” He was getting tired of trying to decipher Sooga’s loyal formal speaking habits.

The taller man looked to the side and reached to undo his mask.

When the mask was put between them, Kohga found himself staring into darkened pools of brown. Whitened scars across his cheek to his nose, another cutting through his eyebrow from above. Without words, the other slid off the bed and started to undress in front of him. Neither said a word as Kohga found himself realizing that other than bared forearms and feet, he hadn’t Sooga in a state of undress. 

The tight hood headpiece with the large hairlike symbol was no more than an accessory. A set of curly black hair beneath came forth, and as the undressing went lower, Kohga stared as the scars on Sooga’s face were nothing compared to his body.

It was a burned body, paled with scars, six packs and muscle mass were as they appeared but so were other various freckles, stab wounds and markings of the Yiga. 

Beneath the clothes, Sooga was a literal art piece.

“Wow, I wasn’t expected you to have so many scars Soogie,”

The taller man started to tremble and turned around.

That’s when Kohga felt fury rage beneath his skin like a warthog. There on Sooga’s back were lashing marks, ones that they did in the Yiga clan before his time when his father was still the big banana. He remembered walking by the whipping rooms to learn more Sheika tricks in secret so that he could take over from his father as fast as possible. He remembered having to sneak past the doors as his father made another Yiga clan member cry. The smacking sounds always haunt him.

To see so many on Sooga who, throughout Kohga’s entire time knowing him, was the most serious and hard working man for the Yiga…

It devastated him in a way he couldn’t joke about.

What had Sooga been like before his father forced him to be this way? How many others were hiding these marks?

“I envy you Master Kohga,...but even more than that...I am in love with you. For many years now I have had these feelings for you, I thought they would go away the longer I am with you but they’ve become harder to ignore. How can I protect you efficiently when all I want to look at is you?”

Master Kohga sat motionless on the bed, just listening and watching as Sooga started to shake. His hands running stressfully through his hair, “This body...and this personality of mine. These are only burdens to you Master Kohga and not worth-”

“Sooga”

“..yes.”

“Turn around and come here.”

…

_**“No.”** _

And with that word alone, Sooga disappeared before Master Kohga’s eyes. Sooga’s clothes were all that was left of his presence. Master Kohga went in search of his second in command all over the hideout….but he was nowhere to be found.

Sooga was gone and Master Kohga was left alone in his room to deal with the leftover clothing that reeked of shame and guilt.

🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵🦂🌵

**Aryes: indeed yes, I didn't expect my fanfic to be like this...but alas....it is I guess 😂😂😂Hope people are enjoying it so far though :) comments, kudos and subscriptions make me write more (just being honest) but I appreciate anyone who reads my story even without all that! Thanks for being nice enough to read it🌺**

**Peace~**

**~Aryes**


End file.
